Beauty and The Beast Sweepstakes 2017
|subtitle = '8th March 2017 - 8th April 2017' }} Gameloft's Beauty and The Beast Sweepstakes began on 8th March 2017 and ended on 8th April 2017. Two (2) Grand Prize Winners, Five (5) Runner Up Winners, and Ten (10) Runner Up Winners will be selected from all successful entries received during the Sweepstakes Period in a random drawing on or about April 9th, 2017. * Two Grand Prize Winners will receive one iPhone 7 (32 Gb) which Average Retail Value (ARV) is $649 USD. The total ARV of the Grand Prize is $1,298 USD. * Five Runner Up Winners will receive a $100 USD Gift Card to Disney Store. The total ARV of the Runners Up is $500 USD. * Ten Runner Up Winners will receive 1000 Gems which Average Retail Value (ARV) is $36 USD. The total ARV of the Second Runners Up $180 USD. The total ARV of the Sweepstakes is $1,978 USD. Rules # To enter, a qualified entrant shall register for the Sweepstakes through the following link http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. Thereafter, qualified entrants can obtain additional entries to the Sweepstakes by participating on the aforementioned URL through any combination of the following methods. An entrant can combine their original entry with additional entries as follows to obtain up to a maximum of fifty six (56) total entries: # You must log in to Gleam by using your Email address or your Facebook account or your Instagram account or your Twitter account. Entrants can register for the Sweepstakes for one (1) entry by using their Email Address or Facebook account or Instagram account or Twitter account, by clicking on one of the buttons under “Log in using…” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. # Facebook: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain one (1) additional entry by “entering” using their Facebook account by clicking the button “Enter using Facebook” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. If you do not have an account on Facebook, you must create one by following instructions on http://facebook.com. Creating an account is free. Once logged in, you can use your Facebook account to enter this Sweepstakes by clicking the button “Enter using Facebook” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. # Facebook: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain three (3) additional entries by clicking the button “Visit Disney Magic Kingdoms on Facebook” visiting Disney Magic Kingdoms’ Facebook Page at https://www.facebook.com/DisneyMagicKingdoms during the Sweepstakes Period. # Twitter: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain one (1) additional entry by “entering” using their Twitter account by clicking the button “Enter using Twitter” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. If you do not have an account on Twitter, you must create one by following instructions on http://twitter.com. Creating an account is free. Once logged in, you can use your Twitter account to enter this Sweepstakes by clicking the button “Enter using Twitter” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. # Twitter: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain three (3) additional entries by “following” the Disney Magic Kingdoms Twitter page by clicking the button “Follow @DisneyMKingdoms on Twitter” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. # Twitter: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain five (5) additional entries by «retweet» the Disney Magic Kingdoms tweet by clicking the button «Retweet @DisneyMKingdoms on Twitter» located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com # Twitter: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain five (5) additional entries by clicking the button «Tweet With The #Hashtag». # Instagram: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain one (1) additional entry by “entering” using their Intagram account by clicking the button “Enter using Instagram” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. If you do not have an account on Instagram, you must create one by following instructions on http://instagram.com. Creating an account is free. Once logged in, you can use your Instagram account to enter this Sweepstakes by clicking the button “Enter using Instagram” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. # Instagram: Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain three (3) additional entries by clicking the button “Visit @disneymagickingdoms on Instagram” visiting Disney Magic Kingdoms’ Instagram’s Page at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com during the Sweepstakes Period. # Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can obtain ten (10) additional entries by downloading the game Disney Magic Kingdoms on the Apple App or Google Play by clicking the button “Download Disney Magic Kingdoms” located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com Downloading the game is free. This game contains in-application purchases. # Entrants who have registered for the Sweepstakes can further obtain two (2) additional entries by clicking the button «Refer Friends For Extra Entries» located at http://www.disney-magic-kingdoms.com. The maximum number of friends you can refer is ten (10), thus the maximum number of additional entries you can receive is twenty (20). Gallery 20170308-promo-1.png|Promotion update-9-9.png|Promotion 20170308-promo-2.png|Promotion 20170308-prize-1.png|Prize 20170308-prize-2.png|Prize 20170308-prize-3.png|Prize Category:Promotions Category:Limited Time Category:Update 9